My Sacrifice
by Blacklight
Summary: Lucius und Narcissa leben eigendlich ganz... normal. Bis sie einen Fehler begeht....
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Jaja, alles nich meins sondern das von Frau Rowling, aber das is ja bekannt. **Authors Note:** Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin totaler Malfoy-Fan und nicht zuletzt dank Herrn Isaacs...*räusper* Ne, Anna? *bbg* So, ich spar mir jetzt lange Erklärungen und so, lest einfach. *hehe* Größe an meine R&R Werkstatt! *wink* *grüß* 

**Ach ja:** Sponsored by lecka Mineralwasser **noch ein Ach ja:** Der Titel is doof, aber mir fällt eben kein besserer ein...

**My Sacrifice**

Langsam ließ er seine Hand unter ihre Bluse wandern, während die andere unter ihren Rock glitt. Er drückte ihren Rücken noch näher an sich, küsste ihren Nacken. 

Die Hand unter der Bluse suchte sich langsam ihren Weg hinauf zu ihren Brüsten, wo er ihre Erregung durch den Stoff des BHs fühlen konnte. 

Die Hand unter dem Rock strich langsam aber stetig ihren Oberschenkel hinauf und erfühlte , wie sie ein Schauer überlief. Wie zufällig glitten seine Finger über die Vorderseite ihres Slips, bevor sie sich entfernten und hinauf zu der anderen Hand wanderten um den BH zu öffnen. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und öffnete nun die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. Als er dies beendet hatte, streifte er die Bluse mitsamt den BH-Trägern von ihren Schultern die Arme hinab, bis beide Kleidungsstücke auf den Boden fielen.

Seine Hände glitten wieder zu ihren Brüsten, strichen spielerisch darüber. Er fand den Weg ihren Bauch hinab, bis zum Bund ihres Rocks und wieder hinauf, während seine Lippen ihren Nacken verwöhnten, jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut küssten. Seine Hände spielten mit ihren Brüsten, glitten etwas hinab, nur um sich sofort wieder ihrem Busen zuzuwenden. Schließlich glitt eine Hand in den Bund ihres Rockes, mit Hilfe der anderen gelang es ihm, den Verschluss zu öffnen und ihn hinunter zu schieben. Mit einem leisen Rascheln glitt er auf den Boden. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Schenkel, die Strumpfbänder und wieder zur Vorderseite des Slips, jedoch nur um sie kurz zu streifen. 

Seine Lippen wanden sich währenddessen ihrem Rücken zu, indem er langsam hinabglitt.

Seine Hände berühren ihren Po, glitten unter den Slip.

Eine suchte dann jedoch wieder ihren Weg aufwärts doch die andere, glitt immer noch unter dem dünnen Stoff nach vorn, näherten sich langsam ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle.

Ein Räuspern erklang und der Mann hielt in der Bewegung inne.

Die Frau ließ kaum merklich die Schultern sinken, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. 

„Lucius." Es war eine einfache Feststellung.

Der genannte lächelte nun ebenso kühl wie sie. „Nun, - Liebes – wen hast du erwartet?"

Narcissa drehte sich von dem Mann weg, der sie eben noch so zärtlich berührt hatte und nun wie versteinert dastand. 

Er hob den Blick als sie einen Finger unter sein Kinn legte. „Rupert, warte doch bitte draußen auf mich."

Der genannte tat wie ihm geheißen und ging mit gesenktem Kopf an Lucius Malfoy vorbei um die beiden Eheleute allein zu lassen.

Lucius trat langsam auf seine fast nackte Frau zu, wobei er sie musterte. Sie war groß, schlank, aber dennoch weiblich. Ihre blasse Haut glich Porzellan und ihr blondes Haar lag in Wellen um ihr Gesicht. 

Er trat nahe so vor sie, dass er ihren Atem an seinem Hals spürte. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Schultern. „Meine eigene Frau betrügt mich in meinem Haus." Seine Stimme war leise, drohend. „Was soll ich denn davon halten?"

Er verstärkte den Griff um ihre Schultern etwas und seine Hände begannen ihre Arme hinab zu gleiten. 

Sie sah zu ihm auf und ging dabei noch etwas näher auf ihn zu. Ihre Stimme hatte einen rauchigen Ton angenommen. „Nun ja, ich war so allein. Und Rupert hatte im Garten nichts mehr zu tun." Sie zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch und hob einen Arm um mit dem Finger über Lucius' Bauch zu streichen, während sie in unverwandt ansah. 

Lucius hielt den Blickkontakt. „Und deswegen hintergehst du mich mit diesem Squib?"

Seine rechte Hand strich über ihren Rücken, während die andere immer noch auf dem Arm ruhte mit dessen Finger sie über seinen Oberkörper strich. Sie ließ den Finger tiefer gleiten. „Lucius, du kennst mich." 

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ging zur Tür neben der ihr Morgenmantel hing, den sie nun anzog.

Er sah zu, wie sie das Band um ihre Hüften an der Vorderseite verknotete und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „In einer halben Stunde kommen die Goyels. Du solltest dich langsam fertig machen." Er warf kurz einen Blick zur Tür hinaus. „Vielleicht solltest du Rupert sagen, dass er etwas länger auf dich warten müssen wird."

Narcissa, zuckte kurz mit den Augenbrauen. „ Er wird es verkraften." Sie ging ins Ankleidezimmer. „Sind die Hauselfen fertig?"

Lucius blickte auf seine Manschettenknöpfe und richtete sich wieder. „Ja." Er sah auf betrachtete Narcissas freie Haut, die nicht vom Stoff ihres Morgenmantels verdeckt war. „Jedenfalls weiter als du."

Narcissa betrat den Raum wieder mit einem dunkelgrünen Gewand über dem Arm, ansonsten vollständig unbekleidet. 

Lucius betrachtete im Spiegel, wie sie mit langsamen Bewegungen in den grünen Satin glitt.

Sie betrachtete das Bild, das sich ihr bot. Eine blonde Frau in einem schlichten, tief dekolltierten Kleid mit einem hohen Schlitz und ein ebenfalls blonder Mann in  schwarzer Robe. 

Nun drehte dieser Mann sie zu sich herum. Dann glitt eine seiner Hände an dem Schlitz des Kleides unter den Stoff. Es war ein kurzer Weg zu der Stelle die er gesucht hatte. 

Seine Finger berührten die heiße Stelle und lies seine Hand fest darüber gleiten. 

Narcissa schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen. „Was soll das?" Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. 

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich versuche vielleicht nur, dich an etwas zu erinnern..."

„Ach, und das wäre?" 

Seine Hand hielt inne. „Lass diese Kindereien." Er blickte an ihr hinunter und zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vielleicht solltest du dir etwas mehr anziehen..."

Narcissa lächelte ihn kühl an. „Hast du etwa Angst, ich könnte sonst vergessen, zu wem ich gehöre?" 

Lucius wandte sich von ihr ab. „Mach dich fertig. Die Goyles werden jeden Moment da sein." Mit diesen Worten verließ er ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.

Narcissa betrachtete die schwere Mahagoni-Tür ins Schloss fiel. Das Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen und sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Spiegelbild zu. Ihr gefiel was sie sah. Und sie wusste, dass es nicht nur Lucius ebenfalls gefiel. 

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und begann ihre Haare mit dessen Hilfe in Form zu bringen. Eine Strähne ließ sie heraushängen, so dass diese nun ihr Gesicht einrahmte. 

Ihr gefiel definitiv, was sie sah.

Als Narcissa den Speisesaal betrat, verstummte das Gemurmel, dass sie noch kurz zuvor gehört hatte. Mrs Goyle kam sofort auf sie zu. „Narcissa, Liebes!" Sie machte Anstalten ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, doch Narcissas Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie davon ab.  So lächelte sie nur etwas unsicher. 

Auch ihr Mann kam nun näher. „Narcissa. Schön dich zu sehen." Er lächelte dümmlich. 

Narcissa quittierte dies mit einem kurzen Heben ihres Mundwinkels und ging zu ihrem Mann hinüber, der schon am Kopfende des Tisches Platz genommen hatte. 

„Narcissa, was sollte das?" Fuhr Lucius Malfoy seine Frau an, sobald die Türen des Speisezimmers zugeschlagen waren. 

Sie lächelte nur und führte das Weinglas erneut zu ihren Lippen. Als sie das Glas wieder absetzte, fuhr sie mit der Zunge langsam über ihre Lippen. 

Lucius ärgerte sich über den Effekt, den diese kleine Geste auf ihn hatte. „Hör auf mit diesen Spielchen. Es gibt Dinge, die wir nicht im Schlafzimmer klären können."

„Oh, wer sagt, dass wir dafür das Schlafzimmer benötigen?" Wie beiläufig strich sie über ihren Hals hinab über ihr Dekolleté. 

Lucius erhob sich energisch. „Du bist betrunken." Er wollte den Saal verlassen, doch seine Frau war schneller als er und hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. Zornig riss er den Arm weg und fuhr herum. „Was soll das?!" 

Narcissa ließ sich von dieser rüden Geste nicht beeindrucken. Statt dessen stieß sie ihren Mann gegen die Tischplatte und griff nun nach seinen beiden Handgelenken. Sie nutzte den Überraschungsmoment und ließ ihre Lippen rau über die seinen gleiten. 

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis Lucius sich wieder gefangen hatte. Er stieß seine Frau bei Seite. „Was denkst du dir?! Was glaubst du, wer du bist?!" 

Narcissa lächelte wieder: „Gib doch zu, dass es dir gefällt..." Wieder ging sie auf ihn zu, doch ihr Mann stoppte sie barsch. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du diese Kinderein lassen sollst." Seine Stimme war drohend. „Du hast es hier nicht mit dem Gärtner zu tun."

Narcissa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich doch. Aber denk doch bitte nicht, dass er nicht wüsste, wie man eine Frau berührt. Eine Tugend, die ihn dir überlegen macht." Sie wandte sich von ihrem Mann ab und verließ den Saal.

Lucius Malfoy war im ersten Moment wie versteinert. Niemand hatte sich jemals in seiner Gegenwart einen solchen Vergleich erlaubt. Oder zumindest niemand, der jetzt noch am Leben war.  Er stürmte aus dem Saal und schlug dabei die Türen so heftig auf, dass sie gegen die Wände schlugen. „Narcissa!" 

Seine Stimme hallte durchs Haus. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du dir so etwas erlauben kannst!" Er begann die Treppe hinauf zu steigen.  Seine Gedanke drehten sich. Sie würde ihre Worte bereuen. Sie hatte eine Grenze überschritten. Das musste ihr klar werden. Er war sich nur noch nicht sicher, auf welche Weise. 

Als er die Türen ihres Schlafzimmers aufstieß, hatte er seinen Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde ihre Strafe bekommen. Aber nicht heute Nacht.

to be continued


	2. 2

**Dicclaimer:** Ach kommt schon, Leute, so schwer ist das nicht! *bbbg* **Author's note:** Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin jetzt fuer 10 Monat in Amerika und somit war ich etwas anderweitig beschaeftigt… Vergebt mir diese Suende! *bbg* Das erklaert aber auch, warum ich so meine Last mit Umlauten habe… *seuftz* Tut mir leid…  Liest eigentlich irgendwer diesen ganzen Kram der ueber den Storys steht? *lol* **Gruss an: Anna, Coram und die R&R Werkstatt! Wir rocken!!!!! *lol***

**My Sacrifice II**

Ein Laechlen umspielte Narcissas Lippen, als sie erwachte. 

Sie konnte immernoch seinen heissen Atem auf ihrer Haut spueren, seine Lippen und Zaehne an ihren Bruesten, seine Bewegungen in ihr…..

Als sie sich strecken wollte stellte sie fest, dass ihre Handgelenke immernoch  an das Kopfende ihres Bettes gefesselt waren und als sie ihre Beine bewegte, fuehlte sie getrocknete Spuren der letzten Nacht zwischen ihren Schenkeln.  

Sie streckte sich so gut es ging und drehte ihren Kopf so dass sie ihren Mann sehen konnte, der schlafend neben ihr lag. Sie hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne. Er sah so harmlos aus. So friedlich. 

So…. schutzlos... 

Sie glaubte nicht, dass viele Personen ihren Gatten jemals vorher so gesehen hatten. Schlafen war etwas so banales, so unglaublich durchschnittliches, dass es einfach nicht zu Lucius Malfoy zu passen schien. Maenner wie er gehoerten nicht zu der Sorte die man sich schlafend vorstellte. 

Das Haar lag wirr um seinen Kopf, sein Mund war leicht geoeffnet und sein Atem leise zu hoeren. In diesem Moment war er wahrlich nicht der in der gesamten Zaubererwelt gefuerchtete Mann den sie geheiratet hatte…

Sie verzog geringschaetzig den Mund und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren gefesselten Handgelenken zu. Sie verschwendete keine Gedanken daran, wie sie sich befreien konnte. Dazu wuerde sie ohnehin nicht in der Lage sin. Lucius hatte sicherlich Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit sie auf ihn angewiesen war. Sie seufzte und der Koerper neben ihr bewegte sich. 

Sie richtet ihren Blick zu dem Gewoelbe ueber ihrem Bett. 

"Denkst du du koenntest es ueber dich bringen mich vielleicht aufstehen zu lassen?" 

Sie drehte den Kopf um ihn ansehen zu koennen.

Lucius rieb sich mit einer Hand ueber das Gesicht. Als er sie ansah, waren immernoch feine rote Linien von seinem Kissen in seinem Gesicht. 

Narcissa zog geringschaetzig eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich finde es wirklich wunderbar, dass du so gut geschlafen hast, aber ich habe noch etwas zu tun."

Ein Laecheln formte sich auf seinen Lippen und er veraenderte seine Position so, dass er auf der Seite lag und sie ansehen konnte. Seine linke Hand legte sich auf ihre gefesselten Handgelenke. Fuhr ueber den schwarzen Satin, mit dem sie an den Bettpfosten gefesselt waren. 

"Weisst du…." Er lies seine Fingerspitzen ihren Arm hinab gleiten "Ich dachte nach unserem Gespraech gestern Abend…"

 Seine Finger glitten von ihrem Arm zu ihrem Schluesselbein 

"Haettest du verstanden, was ich von dir erwarte?" Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Hals. 

Narcissa sah ihn direkt an, doch der Versuch zu schlucken, den er spueren konnte verriet sie.  

Sein Daumen an ihrem Hals strich langsam ueber ihre Haut und seine Stimme war ganz nah an ihrem Ohr als er sprach. 

"Vergiss nicht, wen du geheiratet hast." Seine Hand loeste sich von ihrer Kehle und mit einer Beruehrung des Satins loeste sich der Knoten. Doch Narcissa erhob sich nicht. Bewegte sich nicht einmal. Sie schloss die Augen und als seine Hand sich langsam begann zwischen ihren Beinen zu bewegen oeffnete sich ihr Mund einen Spalt. 

Lucius betrachtet die Reaktion seiner Frau. Die leicht geroeteten Lippen, das in Wellen um ihr Gesicht liegendes Haar, das leichte so verraeterische Zucken ihrer Augenbrauen, die geschlossenen Augen, ihre porcellanartige Haut.

Die Macht die er ueber sie hatte. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Er brauchte erstaunlich lange um im Speisesaal zu ihr zu stossen. Sie zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch als er den Saal betrat und sich am anderen Ende des Tisches nieder liess. 

"Du bist reichlich spaet."

Er erwiederte nichts sondern nahm nur einen Schluck Tee und laechelte. 

Sie seufzte.

 "Wenn du denkst, du koenntest mich mit diesem kindischen Grinsen in welcher Weise auch immer beeindrucken hast du dich geirrt." 

Sie stellte ihre Teetasse etwas zu heftig zurueck auf die Untertasse. Doch Lucius' einzige Reaktion war, dass sich sein Laecheln nun in ein anzuegliches Grinsen verwandelte. Narcissa griff nach der Servierte auf ihrem Schos und warf sie fast auf ihren Teller. 

"Wie wunderbar, dass du so froehlich bist. Ich fuer meinen Teil habe noch etwas zu tun. Also wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen wuerdest…" Sie wollte sich erheben.

"Wage es nicht diesen Raum zu verlasen." 

Seine Stimme war nicht einmal drohend. Eher freundlich. Doch genug um Narcissa dazu zu bringen sich wieder zu setzen. 

Sie griff nach der Servierte auf ihrem Teller. 

"Also?" Ihre Stimme war ungewohnt hoch.

Lucius raeusperte sich. 

"Meine Liebe, nachdem du in der letzten Zeit diese unmoegliche Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hast, habe ich mir etwas fuer dich einfallen lassen. " 

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch Lucius fuhr fort. 

"Ich werde es nicht gestatten, dass meine Frau sich in meinem Haus auffuehrt, wie du es in den letzten Tagen getan hast. "

Sie wollte etwas erwiedern, ueberlegte es sich jedoch anders, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

Er raeusperte sich. 

"Wie schoen, dass du mir zuhoeren willst. Nicht, dass ich auf deinen Willen angewiesen waere." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und laechelte. 

"Du erinnerst dich sicherlich an deinen lieben Cousin Sirius?"

Sie sah ihn irritiert an. 

"Selbstverstaendlich. Wie koennte ich diese kleine Stueck Schmutz vergessen?"

Lucius ruehrte in seinem Tee. "Nunja, diesen 'kleine Stueck Schmutz' hat das Haus seiner Mutter dem neu ins Leben gerufenen Orden des Phoenix zur Verfuegung gestellt…" Er sah von seiner Tasse auf und hatte ein leichtes Laecheln auf den Lippen. 

Narcissa zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, doch dann formte sich auch auf ihren Lippen ein schmales Laecheln. 

"Das Haus meiner lieben Tante also… Ich denke, ich weiss worauf du hinaus willst?" Sie erhob sich. 

Er war also auf sie angewiesen? Der Ruf bei seinem Meister hing von ihr ab?

Er wuerde es sicherlich niemals zugeben, aber es war eindeutig ein Fakt.  

Das bot ihr wahrhaftig neue Moeglichkeiten… 

Sie ging langsam um den Tisch herum, ohne den Blickkontakt zu Lucius zu loesen. Ihre Haende spielten an den Haekchen, die ihre Robe an der Vorderseite zusammenhielten. Sie oeffnete das oberste.

"Du moechtest also, dass ich mich in das Haus meiner Tante begebe…" 

Sie oeffnete den zweiten Haken, doch immernoch sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie liess spielerisch eine Hand ueber ihren Hals und ihr Dekoltee wandern.

"Und dort soll ich also spionieren…" 

Der naechste Haken. 

Doch immernoch zeigte sich keine Reaktion in seinem Gesicht. 

Sie blieb stehen und schloss die Augen. Die Hand sie sich soeben noch an ihrem Hals und Dekoltee aufeghalten hatte, glitt ihren Oberkoerper hinab und begann den duennen Stoff hoch zu raffen. Und glitt schlieslich unter die Lagen des teuren Materials und sich dort langsam zu bewegen. Ihre andere Hand fuhr fort langsam die Haken zu oeffenen. 

"Kleine Geheimnisse an dich weitergeben…."

Sie oeffnete die Augen und blickte ihn direkt an.

Befriedigt nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass sein Blick ich Gesicht verlassen hatte. Sie fuhr fort ihren Koerper zu liebkosen, lies ihren Blick jedoch weiter auf Lucius ruhen. 

Sie betrachtetedie Reaktion ihres Mannes. Seinen nichtmehr ganz so arroganten Blick, seine  seine selbst jetzt noch gefaehrlichen Augen, seinen krampfhaften Versuch die Kontrolle zu bewahren.

Die Macht, die sie ueber ihn hatte.

**To be continued…..**

Sodele, ihr putzigen Wesen, dann bis zum naechsten Tschaepta! *wink*

Oh, wi ich gerade dabi bin, mach ich doch mal etwas schleichwerbung fuer meine liebe Anna: Ihr muesst naemlich alle "Jede Entscheidung hat ihren Preis" lesen. Jaha, gute Story, viel Lucy wie er leibt und lebt und eine interessante neu Figur…. 

Dann mn bis dann!


End file.
